


Love, Hate and Sex

by ikonkonny



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonkonny/pseuds/ikonkonny
Summary: Junhoe is super obsessed with the popular singer Kim Jinhwan, and when Junhoe got the chance to have a collaboration project with Jinhwan, he grabbed the opportunity, but Jinhwan always hated Junhoe. Is Junhoe going to take the risk and fight for his love?





	Love, Hate and Sex

Junhoe got inside the bathroom, looking like a tiger who's ready to devour  him, Jinhwanto tried run away but the younger immediately caught him.  
  
_**"You're not running away love."** _Junhoe said and licked Jinhwan's earlobe.

 _ **"Let go of me!"**_ Jinhwan tried to push Junhoe away but he's too strong.

Junhoe faced Jinhwan to him and kissed the elder. Jinhwan tried to escape but he was drown by Junhoe's kisses. Junhoe kissing him full on the mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. He allowed it in, and allowed himself to lost in the kiss, to melt into Junhoe, their tongues twirling together in a graceful dance, fighting for dominance.

Seriously, how is this man such an angel in public?  Jinhwan thought.

After what felt like hours— but could only have been a few minutes, they broke apart. Both panting hard as their pants gets tighter. Junhoe lead Jinhwan's hand on his crotch and rubbed it. He leaned on Jinhwan and whispered.

 _ **"Jinani, please suck me."**_ He whispered and Jinhwan's eyes widened.

 _ **"NO!"**_ he quickly answered and Junhoe sulked which Jinhwan got guilty at, **_"...but I can give you a hand job."_**   he added. He unzipped Junhoe's pants and released his aching dick from the underwear. Jinhwan still couldn't believe that this dick got inside him, and ripped him off.

He used the pre-cum to lubricate his hands and started stroking Junhoe's dick in a slow pace. Junhoe almost came when Jinhwan touches his aching dick. Oh how he always wnated for Jinhwan to hold his dick, he waited for so long and now it's fucking here. Jinhwan leaned to kiss Junhoe, giving each other sloppy kisses. The younger couldn't believe that Jinhwan is actually the one who initiated the kiss, well he was the one who also initiated for their third round the last time. Junhoe groaned behind his throat when Jinhwan's pace sped up.

 ** _"uhmmm..."_ **Jinhwan picked up his pace wile Junhoe pulled him closer for the kiss.

When Junhoe felt he was about to cum he immediately pushed Jinhwan against the wall and removed his shirt, he kissed his lover's neck gently biting it and leaving small marks that will eventually be gone the next day, and giving big marks on his bare back that turned violet-red. He then reached for the hem of Jinhwan's boxer shorts and removed it in one flick. His hands reached for the smaller one's shaft and gently stroking it, not forgetting the slit. He pushed Jinhwan again inside the showers and turned it on. Cold water went gushing down wetting Junhoe's clothes, he immediately removed all of it and threw it somewhere.

He get on his knees and started rubbing Jinhwan's rim.

 ** _"Jun-eeee!"_**   Jinhwanscreamed when the younger started licking his hole. He felt a bit disgusted, it's his first time getting his ass licked and it felt weird. But not too long after when he felt pleasure from it, the younger opened his asshole and inserted his tongue, going in and out. Cold water streaming down their bodies but it got no match from the hotness they are feeling at this moment.

Junhoe reached for Jinhwan mouth and gagged him with his fingers making it wet all over. Jinhwan panted hard when Junhoe removed his finger from his mouth. He inserted one finger inside Jinhwan's hole, and let out a lewd moan. Junhoe added another one a few moments, letting Jinhwan's tight ass stretched out before fucking him.

 _ **"Junhoe, please..."**_   Jinhwan begged.

 ** _"hmmm... please what baby."_ **Junhoe said kissing and leaving marks on his butt cheek.

 ** _"f...fuck me... hhhhhh"_** Jinhwan is desperate, he wants Junhoe's dick up on his hole.

 ** _"But I am fucking you baby, with my hands."_**  Junhoe answered teasing Jinhwan more by slowing his pace.

 _ **"I... want..."**_ Jinhwan panted. Junhoe stood up and leaned on his ears.

 ** _"You want what baby?"_** Junhoe said and licked his earlobe.

 _ **"I want your dick..."**_ Jinhwan whispered.

 ** _"hmmmm... I can't hear you too well honey."_ **Junhoe teased, and stopped his hands from moving inside Jinhwan's hole. Jinhwan is becoming more desperate and impatient.

 ** _"I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE ME KOO JUNHOE!!"_** Jinhwan screamed and the younger smirked.

 ** _"as you wish baby."_** he said and grabbed the bottle of lube from his sink, he opened the cap and poured a generous amout of it on his cock. He smeared it all over his throbbing dick, and slightly pumping it so it won't get inside Jinhwan, cold.

Junhoe pushed the head of his cock inside the smaller one's hole and moaned from the tightness. He planted little kisses on Jinhwan's back and pushed himself all the way in, stopping once fully inside.

Jinhwan moaned and turned his head to kiss Junhoe, as their naked body slaps against each other creating a sexy sound ringing throughout the whole bathroom.

Junhoe felt his loins grow hotter and he bit his lower lip as he kept on thrusting into Jinhwan's ass. The smaller man's breathing was increasing in pace and raspiness, he was unable to control his voice as Junhoe kept the rhythm steady as he fucked him, his cock thrusting into Jinhwan, he grabbed the smaller one's dick and started pumping it. Junhoes could feel the growing on his abdomen and the need to cum was filling every inch of his body.

 ** _"I'm gonna cuuuum!"_** Jinhwan moaned in a high pitched tone suddenly and his body spasmed followed by a soundless gasp as his body trembled with orgasm, he emptied his load and splashed it all over the tiled wall.

Junhoe groaned, when the other came his muscle contractions clamped down on his cock and hecould finally let his senses go in a powerful orgasm that made his mind go blank and his eyes unfocused, his body shaking violently as his final thrusts brought with them his cum and he  
filled the Jinhwan inside.

He stayed inside Jinhwan trying to cathch their breath.

 ** _"I hate you."_ **Jinhwan suddenly blurted out.

 ** _"but you love it when I fuck you."_ **Junhoe said and bit Jinhwan's shoulder which causes him to let out a small moan.

 ** _"fuck you."_ **he said.

 ** _"hmmm... another round?"_ **Junhoe said and wriggled his eyebrows.

 ** _"ah! just get off me already! I might get sore tomorrow again!"_** Jinhwan said, Junhoe just laughed and removed himself inside Jinhwan.

They proceed in cleaning up their bodies, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> owo thanks for readibg my shitty smut guys lmao. and If y'all haven't read this au yet, feel free to read it on my twitter (@k0nfxxbi) THANKS GUYS WUV U!!!


End file.
